Partners? Friends? Soul mates?
by Jkaur24
Summary: Crossover between NCIS and NCIS: LA from Kensi's point of view
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters belong to me. No copyright infringement intended!

Chapter One – Kensi POV

I walked into the office hoping it would be there already. It had already been 3 days since I ordered it!

"What is THAT? Deeks shouted as I walked to my desk. "That's the second package this month"

"None of your business and you're counting how many packages I get? Stalk much?" I replied casually making sure he didn't hear the excitement in my voice, but of course he knows me too well.

"OOOOHHH, it's something _special_!"

"Deeks…." I began to threaten as Callen and Sam walked in arguing as per usual.

"I'm just saying G, you could try and be polite to pretty women that say good morning to you."

"Sam, I was doing something!"

"Guys relax! I swear you fight like a married couple. Even more than me and Kensi." Deeks said turning to wink at me.

"Kensi and I" I corrected as Eric blew a kazoo to call us up to OPS.

"Where's Hetty?" Callen asked Eric as we walked into OPS with a new case on the big screen

"She is welcoming agent David from Washington"

"Okay Eric, what's up" Sam sounded a little agitated and I knew why. Last time a person came from D.C she was kidnapped and almost killed so I don't blame Sam but he could lighten up a little.

"Well we just got this video this morning and it's pretty serious."

"Let's see it Eric" A tall man appeared on the screen with a mask over his face.

"Hello NCIS! This video is to inform you that I have put a bomb on a naval ship and it will explode in 48 hours. Please met the demands and no one will get hurt."

"Did that really just happen" Deeks mumbled. I could feel my stomach churning as I thought of places we could begin.

"Eric did you trace the video?" Callen asked.

"I tried but I haven't found the direct source yet."

"Keep trying and keep us updated."

"Ok so what do we know?"

"We know a psycho put a bomb on a naval ship" Deeks said still managing to add a touch of humor which earned him a dirty look from Sam and Callen

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much!" Nell said while walking into OPS with Agent Ziva David not far behind.

"Hhhheeeellloooo agent David" Deeks whispered while staring at her. I elbowed him hoping he would shut up and not misinterpret it.

"Don't worry sunshine! Your more beautiful." He said coming close enough that I could smell his breath which smelled like mint toothpaste, one of my favorite smells. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell into Deeks arms. Unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so constructive criticism please! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I have had some a request for adding Tiva into this fanfic, so opinions on that too! I also apologize for the rather abrupt ending, I wasn't really sure when to stop!

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up in the hospital with my partner's terrified, concerned and strangely cute face in front of me.

"Hey Honey bear!" He whispered.

"Deeks, what happened?"

"You fainted…. Fern I understand that you find me attractive but try not to faint when I flirt with you!"

"I will hurt you"

"Gimme your best shot"

"Shut up. Does the doctor know why I fainted?"

"Nope, he is still doing tests, we will find out soon" As he said this he got a little bit closer

"Deeks! The case! Why are you still here? Go work on it!"

"I'm not leaving, Hetty said it was fine and there are 3 more agents from DC coming."

"How long did it take you to convince her?" I asked with a fake frown so he wouldn't realize that I wanted him here.

"She actually suggested it. Maybe she knew you wanted me here!" He said with a wink. His beautiful baby blue eyes glistened as he smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up and my cheeks begin to turn red as he looked at me.

"Hey, you okay?" Why was he so attentive, I was so sure I wasn't being obvious.

"Kens?"

"Yeah Deeks."

"Do you want me here?" I did. I really did want him here but I didn't want him to misinterpret it and make it awkward. I decided to tell him because after all honesty is the best policy.

"Good, because I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon" I smiled slowly and the closed my eyes to think about what just happened. We were both quiet but Deeks has a compulsive need to talk.

"Maybe it's time for me to ask questions for the partner survey" Oh no! I thought he would forget about that!

"No Deeks."

"That's not fair _partner_!" How bad could it be?

"Okay but don't ask questions that will make me want to kill you."

"Deal. If you could be any animal what would you be?"

"A shark. They are fierce and tough but also seriously misunderstood."

"What's your greatest fear?"

"Nope! Not answering that!"

"Have you ever had any reoccurring dreams?" Just the dream about him, but this was the perfect chance to bring it up.

"Just a dream about a guy, not sure what his name is but he has curly blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a perfectly tanned and muscular body. Kinda like you minus the body"

"Very funny" he said while rolling his eyes at me.

" But you know I have a surfer's body."

"You? A surfer's body? You must be joking!" I said barely controlling my laughter. He lifted up his navy blue V-neck looked down and said "I think these are some pretty nice abs" his tanned and toned body gleamed under the hospital lights.

"Kensilena, you're staring"

"Sorry, zoned out" I said slowly fumbling over my thoughts "I gota pee" I got up slowly because my head began to throb again.

"Umm Kensi?"

"What Deeks?"

"You're not wearing pants." Shoot me now! I forgot that I was wearing the hospital gown which only had two sets of strings tying it together in the back.

"Close your eyes!"

"Ok, relax, it's not like I'm ever getting _that_ image out of my head."

"I can help with that, go outside to the nurses' station and ask for a scalpel." I finally made it to the bathroom and slammed the door shut for good measure.

"Wow Kensi, real smooth" I thought to myself when I realized I was taking to long.

"Deeks, I'm coming out, close your eyes again."

"Whatever you say, princess!" I opened the door and ran to the bed, which of course didn't help my headache.

"Next question? How many kids do you want?"

"2 or 3"

"Would you rather be called sexy or beautiful?"

"I don't have to choose, guys think both when they see me, so both…. or either."

"How do you manage to be so self-confident?" he said sarcastically as Hetty walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva point of view

Feed back is always appreciated! I don't own any of the characters!

* * *

The large bald man, Agent Sam Hanna, I believe, picked up the unconscious agent Blye and started walking towards the stairs.

"Sam lemme take her" the man with the sandy blonde hair and pretty eyes said.

"Okay careful Deeks."

"Yeah, I know, I got her Sam."

"Agent David could you go speak with Nell and Eric so they can update you on the case. The short women, who I believed they call Hetty, asked me

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna take Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye to the hospital and then come back; Mr. Deeks will stay with Ms. Blye" She ordered.

"Agent David, your team members' agents Gibbs, Mcgee and DiNozzo are on their way and shall arrive soon."

"Okay"

"Get going Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, and agent David!"

* * *

In the OPS center

"What do we know?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"We worked on tracing the video and we got a hit and I need your phone number to send you the information." Eric said casually. This felt so different from the way we normally operated.

"And your team should be here in 5 minutes" Nell chimed in.

"Thank you" I walked towards the exit trying to figure out what to do next, I ended up sitting in the LA version of the bull pen. Judging from the desks agent Blye and Callen sit next to each other and agent Hanna and Deeks sit next to each other which seemed strange because I thought agent Blye and agent Deeks were partners. I noticed agent Blye's desk was very messy; there was a package on her desk and another one, unopened, behind the desk. My eyes drifted to agent Callen's desk with a tin soldier in one corner, a stack of papers in the middle and regular office supplies in the other corner. On agent Hanna's desk there was a large calendar in the middle and photo frames of his wife and daughter on both sides. Agent Deeks desk had a few pens and a grocery list and there was a messenger bag on his chair. Agent Blye and agent Deeks would make a cute couple I thought when I heard a familiar voice behind me

"Enjoying LA Ziva?" I turned around to see Tony looking back at me with Gibbs and Mcgee behind him.

"Let's go" Gibbs said before I had a chance to answer

"Ok boss where are we going?"

"Hello gentleman!" Hetty appeared out of now where "Follow me to the OPS center."

"We were already briefed Henrietta." Gibbs said as we walked into the room with Nell and Eric in a corner.

"I know agent Gibbs, we have found new information, which Mr. Beale will send to you after he has your phone numbers." Once Eric finished sending the information we borrowed 2 cars from Hetty, silver and a black BMW.

"Ziva, you drive, Tony with her." Gibbs said as he threw me a pair of keys

"Gibbs can I have the silver one?"

"That is the silver one Ziva now get going!"

"Boss what am I doing?" Mcgee chimed in

"Go back up to OPS to help with computer stuff. Move!"


End file.
